Agent Carter (TV series)
Marvel's Agent Carter, or simply Agent Carter, is an American television series based on the Marvel Comics character Peggy Carter. It was produced by Marvel Television and aired on the ABC network. It is set after the events of Captain America: The First Avenger and before Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter. The first season premiered on January 6, 2015 and concluded on February 24, 2015. The second season premiered on January 19, 2016 and concluded on March 1, 2016 On May 12, 2016, the series was cancelled by ABC.[http://tvline.com/2016/05/12/agent-carter-cancelled-abc-season-3/ Agent Carter Cancelled at ABC] Season Synopses Season One Years before Agent Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team swore to protect those who cannot protect themselves from threats they cannot conceive, there was Agent Peggy Carter, who pledged the same oath but lived in a different time when women weren’t recognized as being as smart or as tough as their male counterparts. But no one should ever underestimate Peggy. It's 1946 and peace has dealt Peggy a serious blow as she finds herself marginalized when the men return home from fighting abroad. Working for the covert SSR, Peggy finds herself stuck doing administrative work when she would rather be back out in the field; putting her vast skills into play and taking down the bad guys. But she is also trying to navigate life as a single woman in America, in the wake of losing the love of her life, Steve Rogers – aka Captain America. When old acquaintance Howard Stark finds himself being framed for unleashing his deadliest weapons to anyone willing to pony up the cash, he contacts Peggy - the only person he can trust - to track down those responsible, dispose of the weapons and clear his name. He empowers his butler, Edwin Jarvis, to be at her beck and call when needed to help assist her as she investigates and tracks down those responsible for releasing these weapons of mass destruction. But Jarvis, who is a creature of habit and sticks to a rigid daily routine, is going to have to make some major life changes if he’s going to be able to keep up with Peggy. If caught going on these secret missions for Stark, Peggy could be targeted as a traitor and spend the rest of her days in prison – or worse. And as she delves deeper into her investigation, she may find that those she works for are not who they seem, and she might even begin to question whether Stark is as innocent as he claims. Season Two Dedicated to the fight against new Atomic Age threats in the wake of World War II, Agent Carter journeys from New York City to Los Angeles for her most dangerous – and bizarre – assignment yet. East Coast SSR Chief Jack Thompson sends Peggy to work with newly appointed West Coast SSR Chief Daniel Sousa to explore a strange homicide involving a body that glows and emanates cold. Upon her arrival, Peggy reunites with Howard Stark’s butler and her loyal partner-in-crime, Edwin Jarvis, who welcomes her to the Hollywood life and sets her up at Stark’s mansion. There, Peggy meets Ana, Jarvis’ free-spirited and devoted wife to whom she takes an immediate liking. Eventually, the odd investigation leads Peggy to quirky yet charming scientist Jason Wilkes, who quickly becomes an ally — and sparks fly. As Peggy continues to find clues in this peculiar case, she is introduced to the machinations of Whitney Frost, a movie starlet, brilliant physicist and the true power behind husband and senatorial candidate Calvin Chadwick. Calvin, a politician who will do anything to get to the top, befriends Vernon Masters, a veteran of the War Department with a keen understanding of how to work the system. Peggy soon discovers that corruption seemingly runs deep, making it hard to distinguish the good versus the bad. The search comes full circle when Russian spy Dottie Underwood returns into Peggy’s life in a new and unexpected way. But even as Peggy discovers a new city, both old and new friends – and potentially a new love – she’s about to learn the bright lights of post-war Hollywood mask a more sinister threat to everyone she is sworn to protect.Learn More About Peggy's New Mission In Full Synopsis For AGENT CARTER Season 2 Cast Starring Cast *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter (Seasons 1-2) *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis (Seasons 1-2) *Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson (Seasons 1-2) *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa (Seasons 1-2) *Shea Whigham as Roger Dooley † (Season 1) Recurring Cast *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark (Seasons 1-2) *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli (Seasons 1-2) *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood (Seasons 1-2) *Kyle Bornheimer as Ray Krzeminski † (Season 1) *Meagen Fay as Miriam Fry (Season 1) *Ralph Brown as Johann Fennhoff (Season 1) *Alexander Carroll as Agent Yauch † (Season 1) *Lesley Boone as Rose Roberts (Seasons 1-2) *Wynn Everett as Whitney Frost (Season 2) *Reggie Austin as Doctor Jason Wilkes (Season 2) *Currie Graham as Calvin Chadwick † (Season 2) *Lotte Verbeek as Ana Jarvis (Season 2) *Kurtwood Smith as Vernon Masters (Season 2) *Matt Braunger as Doctor Aloysius Samberly (Season 2) *Ken Marino as Joseph Manfredi (Season 2) Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan (Season 1) *Costa Ronin as Doctor Anton Vanko (Season 1) *Toby Jones as Doctor Arnim Zola (Season 1) Posters Agent Carter Season 1 - Promotional Poster.jpg|Season One Agent Carter S2 Official Poster.png|Season Two Videos First Official Look at Marvel's Agent Carter on ABC Marvel's Agent Carter Season 2 Promo (HD) Production *In March 2014, Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely stated that, while the series had not been greenlit, Atwell still remained interested. In addition, they added that Howard Stark would be a recurring character and the series would be set around 1946, occurring in the middle of the timeline established in the One-Shot. Both envisioned the series being limited, with approximately 13 episodes, instead of the conventional 22.Screenwriters Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely Talk AGENT CARTER TV Series; Reveal Timeline, Plot and Planned Episode Count *Many of the costumes worn during the series are actual vintage wear from the 1940s. References External Links *Marvel's Agent Carter Website * * * * * * * * Category:TV Series Category:ABC Series Category:Agent Carter (TV series)